Dot's Swimming Dayz
by LiL' Pug
Summary: It's hot out and Dot wants to try out for swimming. Her brothers let her but will her coach?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Try Outs**

One hot summer day Dot was board. She looked out the window and nobody was home. She wondred where everyone was. "Where is everybody?" Dot asked herself. " Duh, I forgort that they were at their sports." Dot said to herself. Dot wanted to do a sport. " I want to do a sport but I don't know wich one." Dot thinked for about 2 minutes. "Swimming, Yea swimming!" Dot screamed. She ran down stairs and asked her brothers if she can take swimming lessons." Yakko and Wakko, can I please try out for swimming?" Dot asked in a sweet voice. " Well, NO!" " Wakko, she said PLEASE and I think she really means it." Yakko told Wakko. " Yeah, it's really hot out. " Yes. You?'' " Yes." So Dot can try out for swimming lessons. Dot was so happy! Now she can go swimming in very hot weather.

The next day, they went to a school. The school had a swimming pool. They went to the sign up sheet. They had to put her name, birth, address, and other important things. She goes on Monays and Fridays at 10:00-12:00 a.m. Her brothers had to leave. She put on a bathing suit and gogles.Her name was the third one on the list. There can only be 7 kids in a group. Her teachers name is Mr. Burn. Then they had to stand on a diving board.Next they had to jum off. When they jumped they did it wrong. So they just had free time. Dot started to sing: **_Swimming, Swimming under the deep blue sea._** Then her brothers came to pick her up. " So did you have a good time?" Wakko asked. " Yes." Dot replied.

Afer swimming lessons they went out for lunch. They went to Ani Land. Dot had a kids meal, Yakko had a hamburger, and Wakko had a chicken sandwich. While they were eating they told Dot the responsibilites. Dot knew that she had to follow them. After they ate they went in the play pin. Dot was pretending that there was a big wave comeing after her. She was cralwing very fast. She had to get her brothers too. When she got them they went down the slide and they were safe.


	2. Chapter 2

After they ate lunch they went home. Dot went in the bath and practiced swimming. She looked like she was paddleing a boat! After she got out of thr bath she put on a bathing suit and thenshe put on the p.j's. The next morning she took off her p.j's. and put shorts with a t-shirt. Her bathing suit was still on." Isi t time, Is it time!" Dot asked in a good way. " No, it's only 9:30. You still have an half an hour." Yakko said to Dot. For the rest of the time she got her gogles, snorkel, swimmies, and her lunch. When it was 10:00 Yakko and Wakko took Dot to the school to swim. Dot was happy.

Her brothers left and she put her stuff down. Her teacher Mr. Burn ,asked for everyones name to see if they were here. When if got to Dot's name she said here. All of a sudden she heard a fermeler name. " Mindy!" said Mr. Burn. " Here." Mindy said. "Mindy, your on the swim team too? Dot asked. " Yes, and I'm in your class" Miny said with a smile on her face. " Ok, find a partberand line up by the diving boards." Mr. Burn told the kids. Mindy and Dot were partners. They had to jump off like Mr. Burn did. Mr. Burn helped them. Dot needed help. Mindy jumped off like nothing! She was perfect. When it was 11:00 they had free time. They could swim of they could practice. Dot wanted to practice. She asked for Mindy's help. Dot knew how to jump off the diving board now. She was perfect, but.. does Mr.Burn think that?

Mr. Burn was wacthing them. "Dot can I see you for a minute?" Mr. Burn asked. " Dot, you are a great swimmer but an oder to make my class you can't fool around. You have to be perfect!" " B..." Dot went blank. She did not know what to say. She ran down the hall and ate her lunh by herself. She took off her bathing suit and she put on her dress. When her brothers came she told them what had happen. Dot and her brothers were very mad. " Excuse me, my sister will make this team. She does not have to be perfect!" Yakko and Wakko screamed to Mr. Burn. " You have to be perfect because this is a travel team!" The were schocked. Dot can no longer swim. She was sad.


End file.
